


游轮与特工

by xiaolongbaoguantangbao



Category: vritual youtuber
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolongbaoguantangbao/pseuds/xiaolongbaoguantangbao
Relationships: kuzuha/kanae
Kudos: 32





	游轮与特工

叶被扶到套房内室的床上躺下，此时他已经面色潮红，浑身乏力，就连保镖递给他的水也拿不稳了。那一杯温水全都洒在了西服外套上，湿了半边的外套就这样被保镖顺理成章的脱去。

议员谨慎地又等待了五分钟，看到叶昏昏沉沉，呼吸湿热又急促，这才彻底放心下来。

他挥手示意保镖们出去，然后反锁了套房的房门。

就在他压上叶的那一刻，一枝黑洞洞枪口突然对准了他的脑门！

“你...你那些反应全都是装的？”

议员被吓出了满身冷汗，他强压惊恐的情绪，顺从地举起双手，在叶的示意下站到墙角。

“当然不是。”

叶一边拿枪对准他的脑袋，一边捞起被丢在地上的西装外套，从夹层里抽出一枝抑制剂给自己打了下去。

“我现在可是...哈...确确实实在发情呢。”他的声音还带点喘息，“你给我下的什么？黑市那些诱导剂不可能对alpha有作用。”

“我不清楚，我只是...呃！”

议员被叶一脚踹在脆弱的腹部，差点没吐出来。

“我说！我说...是索克先生...是他！他告诉我有会人来盗取情报...会来两个alpha！你酒杯里的药是我刚到手的新鲜货，能...能让alpha像omega一样发骚。”

索克？！

难道是杰·索克？他不是我们的雇主吗？

叶来不及细想，只装做完全不认识这个名字。

“诶——让我像omega一样发骚？”

叶的枪管猛地插进议员嘴里。

“凭这点粉末就觉得稳操胜券了啊，以为别人都是像你一样的废物吗？”

咔嗒——

这是保险栓打开的声音。

冰冷的枪管挤在喉咙口，只要他轻轻扣下扳机，自己的脑袋就会炸成一团血花。议员看着叶依旧笑意温柔的脸，牙齿咔咔打颤，吓得连求饶的话都说不出来，不知不觉下身湿了一片。

一股淡淡的尿骚味传来，他失禁了。

“啧。”

叶嫌弃地抽出手枪，反手用枪托把议员打晕。

游轮七层走廊的拐角处，叶有点脱力地靠在墙边。

他刚在发情状态下解决了门口的两个保镖，又从闻声而来的五个警卫中突围，体力消耗巨大。之前笔挺的西装已经乱得不成样子了，右臂和下摆都在刚才的打斗中被划破，有点渗血，幸好伤口不算太深。

这时，被前两支抑制剂强压下去的药效反扑回来，变得格外凶猛。叶惊觉自己作为alpha后穴竟然开始淌水了，后面被淫液打湿，股间西裤的布料黏黏糊糊地贴在腿上，一阵难受。

叶忍着喘息，皱着眉给自己打了第三针抑制剂。

这个“新鲜货”实在要命，抑制剂只能缓解一小会症状，第一支是十分钟，第二支是三分钟。效果减弱快得可怕，他也不知道这第三支能撑多久。

“呼叫呼叫，请求接应，抑制剂失效太快了。”

“哈！叫你刚才逞强。”葛叶那头金属碰撞的声音传来，显然是在飞快的收拾装备。

“没办法嘛，くちゃん，必须要弄清他们在搞什么鬼。这些文件可没机会再拿了。”

“知道了知道了，别那么叫我！”

听着耳机里搭档抱怨的话，叶放松了身体，莫名感到一阵安心。他轻轻摩挲自己的右耳，好像能透过耳机摸到那个人一般，然后用细不可闻的声音说道：

“葛叶笨蛋。”

因为搭档是你才敢冒险啊。

——————

“くちゃん，好难受嘛。”

“くちゃん，肚子痛痛。”

“くちゃん！”

自从被葛叶找到后这个人后就一直这样了，明明难受得要死还偏要玩这套把戏。葛叶现在的心情很难形容，大概就是第一次看到黄片的男高中生，嘴上故作不屑说着这也没什么意思，实际上耳朵早就红透了，处男心脏跳得比谁都快。

他们一路跌跌撞撞，速度却意外不满。葛叶绕了两三个弯后就把追来的警卫甩掉了。

他回忆着后勤小队发来的情报，一路躲到游轮二层，盯上了一间空闲客房。葛叶一手抗着叶，一手撬开了锁。

这套房间比他们原本那间差远了，不过幸好是双人间，这床又大又软。叶哼哼唧唧地被葛叶放到床上，裤子已经被他自己脱掉了，衬衫也只靠最下面两颗扣子维持着，松松挂在身上。

“那个恶心老头说这药怎么解了吗？”

葛叶手足无措，担忧的同时又觉得叶这样子实在太色了，眼神飘忽，有点不敢看床那边。

“没说，但看他原本的打算，应该是做一次就好了吧。”叶的声音比平时还要软绵。

呜哇，爆言。这不是被发情完全烧坏脑子了嘛。葛叶满脸通红，钢铁直A的内心异常动摇。

但就算现在放弃任务，也没法找船医。游轮要一周后才会开始返航，到达还要再等一周。也许...也许真的做了就能缓解了？

葛叶紧急调用脑子里从没用过的生理保健知识，悲哀的发现他完全不知道两个alpha要怎么做爱。

这题太超纲了。

不过避孕套总该是需要的吧？

葛叶在床头柜翻找了半天，拖鞋，毛巾，水杯都看见了就是没看到套子。结果他一转头，就发现叶不知什么时候先拿了避孕套在手里。

那人修长漂亮的手指把玩着那包小小的方形塑装袋，细白的指尖点了点包装的尖角，葛叶一瞬间产生了他会被划伤的错觉。

“这种东西用不着啦。”

叶手指一扬，避孕套被丢回床头柜。他转过头来笑眯眯地看着葛叶，“内射和标记都随便葛叶，我又不是omega”

葛叶被他的直言不讳噎得僵了一下，脸红了半天，还是又把避孕套拿了回来。

“和那没关系。”

那和什么有关系呢？

葛叶也不清楚，他只是有点不甘愿。不甘愿这一切发生在叶被诱导剂弄得神志不清的现在，明明他们之间可以更...更怎么样呢？

总之葛叶就在这样不明不白的心情中开操了。虽然心里纠结，但身体上的快感可诚实地一点没少。

叶就难受多了，虽然因为那“新鲜货”的药效他屁股都骚得流水了——是真的流水了，之前拿着手枪捅进别人嘴里恶劣得不行的alpha现在像发了情的omega一样淫液流个不停，以至于葛叶这个dt没润滑都能顺畅地操进来。

但药剂可不能改变他后穴的结构，同类的阴茎对alpha的肠道来说实在太大了，叶几乎有种身体被劈开的错觉。偏偏这药弄得他好像性感带偏移到了后穴，肠肉每每被葛叶的阴茎抽插开拓就爽得不行。

这种又疼又爽的感觉相当折磨人，叶的呻吟逐渐压抑不住，眼眶里的泪水将落不落，看得人忍不住想再粗暴一点，让他彻底哭出来。

“好奇怪，叶我闻不到你的味道。”

葛叶突然想起来这茬，不会是被那个“新鲜货”弄到信息素紊乱了吧！葛叶被自己的猜想吓了一跳。

叶早就意识到了这点，不光是自己的信息素放不出来，他连葛叶的味道都只能隐约闻到一点。葛叶的信息素是甜腻又带着酒香的，自己明明平时很讨厌甜食，现在却因为闻不到而不安起来。

叶没回话，只用双腿缠上葛叶的腰往自己这边一勾，示意他快点。

被这两条线条匀称，白皙紧实的大腿一夹，葛叶激动得差点直接成结。叶大腿内侧细腻的皮肤紧贴着他的腰，二人交合的地方紧紧相连，葛叶只要轻轻动腰就能比之前操的更深，刺激得不行。

“唔——！先别......”

叶明白什么叫自作自受了，这姿势进得太深了，葛叶刚操了几下他腿就彻底软了，腰也没劲，整个人直往下滑。又被葛叶拉着腿捞回去，想躲都躲不了。

叶的双手无力地撑在身下，身体跟着葛叶抽插的频率晃动，双眼失神，被葛叶操得只会呜呜咽咽的说慢点。要是别人看到这场面，是绝对不会相信他几小时前还是个身手高超的alpha特工的。

葛叶用手卡着叶的腰，以免他被操得瘫下去。叶细瘦的腰间满是指印，青青紫紫的像有人对他施了暴。平坦的小腹能看到一点线条漂亮的腹肌，只要葛叶用力向上顶弄就能看到小腹上出现一块色情的凸起。

呜...不行了...叶的脑子快要被药剂和情欲弄坏了，他用手失神地摸着自己的小腹，这里...唔、又凸起来了，能摸到...葛叶的肉棒，在我肚子里...

“啊、诶？...突然？...好涨，啊！...”

葛叶低头吻着叶的嘴唇，用唇齿的纠缠转移自己想要标记的冲动，他成结了。

叶这下是真的哭了出来，在体内成结可实在太难为一个alpha了。他发泄般的咬着葛叶的下唇，血腥味在两人口中蔓延。

叶只觉得从成结到射精的过程无比漫长，等葛叶终于抽出阴茎他整个人都软了。

但是...

叶轻哼了一声，药效怎么还没过去？明明已经被操到不想要了，但就是觉得有什么没被满足。

他强撑着支起上身，站不起来，只能晃晃悠悠爬几步到葛叶身边。

“叶？！你没事吧？要不我去绑个医生过来吧？”

葛叶万分愧疚自己刚才一操起来就不管不顾了，他担忧地看着叶失神迷茫的眼睛，完了完了，叶被我操傻掉了。

叶身体一晃倒在葛叶怀里，像只发情的猫一样蹭来蹭去。

“葛叶，哈、是葛叶不够...”

他蹭了一会，那种没被填满的感觉越发严重。叶不满地皱皱眉，眼睛早在刚才的性事里哭红了，看着怪可怜的。

他又挣扎着起来，伸手去够什么。葛叶被他后背挡着看不清，然后震惊地发现叶捡了他刚刚用完，丢在床角的避孕套。

装满精液的套子被打了结，叶试了两下没解开就直接用牙咬了个破口。粘稠白浊的液体流下，叶表情带着痴迷，仰着头张开嘴去接。

精液落在他伸出的殷红的舌尖上，叶一手撸着自己的阴茎，一边慢慢吞咽。

葛叶信息素的甜腻与酒香在脑内炸开，被药剂刺激得紊乱的腺体似乎被安抚。一股快感从颈后的腺体一路刺激到尾椎。

讨厌甜食，但葛叶的气味...不一样。

叶手上的动作越来越快，没过多久就叼着喝空的避孕套高潮了。

————————

“唉。”

海浪拍打着船体的声音颇有节奏，游轮轻微的摇晃恰到好处。葛叶躺在床上就是睡不着，长长地叹了口气。

叶之前射完就直接迷迷糊糊睡过去了，留下自己一个人在这里烦恼得要死。

葛叶想着想着有点生气，把身边睡着的叶拉进自己怀里，用下巴在他头顶一通乱蹭。

“唉。”

他又叹了口气。

明天起来该怎么和怀里的搭档相处？心里这种甜甜涨涨的感觉是什么？后续的任务怎么完成？索克老东西在发什么神经？

嘶——嘴唇好痛。

葛叶低下头，报复性地在叶唇上也咬了下。

真奇怪啊，麻烦明明多得要命。

我...怎么还怪开心的？


End file.
